Kevin 11 (BBO)
Plot Bryce slams the face plate of the Infinity down. Transformation Sequence: Everglade (Everglade): Alright, Vulkanus, let's get this started! (He hurls a stream of fire at Vulkanus) Vulkanus rolls out of the way and fires a laser from his gun at Everglade. The laser blast strikes Everglade's arm and tears it off. (Everglade; groping where his arm was): Ah! Ow...(His arm starts regrowing.) Huh...that's new...(Everglade's arm finishes regenerating, and he flexes his fingers.) Huh....who knew? (Vulkanus): Uh... Whatever man! I'll still take you down! (He fires lasers at Everglade.) Everglade dodges and throws several balls of fire at Vulkanus. Vulkanus takes the fire balls without significant damage. Taking notice, Everglade hits the Infinity and shifts into Big Chill. Big Chill flies towards Vulkanus. Vulkanus fires laser blast at Big Chill, who turns intangible, then proceeds to fly through Vulkanus. Vulkanus is frozen into a block of ice, unable to move. Big Chill lands and closes his cloak, becoming tangible again as well. He takes a few steps toward his frozen foe. (Big Chill): You need to stop falling for that. Like, seriously, man! (Vulkanus): Yeah whatever... Big Chill flies away just as a small white car with a red circle on the hood rolls toward Vulkanus. End Scene Big Chill lands out behind Bryce's apartment, and reverts. Bryce runs up the stairs, into the house and is met by an angered mother. (Bryce): Hey, mom, I'm- Oh...great... (Melanie): Listen, Bryce, I know that you're a hero and you help people, but it's interfering with your school work. I mean, you don't do homework because you're either training or fighting, and you skipped a class one day, which I know you say that the creator of the watch did that, but I really just don't know what to believe. (Bryce): Mom, I know it scares you, the whole "hero" thing, but you've got to trust me. (Melanie): I can't! (Bryce): Why? Mom, it's me! I don't drink, I don't smoke, I'm not sneaking out to have...“relations” with a girlfriend. There's nothing that I have done to make you not trust me, so what's up!? (Melanie): You've changed since that watch came. You're more...I don't know...courageous, but not in a good way. You act like you're invincible, and it's going to get you hurt. Or worse... (Bryce): I know I'm not invincible, mom. I know that there are things out there bigger than myself and this watch, but I literally can not just stop. I decided to be a hero once, and now there are people who are after me. If I stop, people will get hurt. I'm the hero this city needs, whether or not you want to accept that is totally irrelevant! Bryce quickly walks out of the apartment and slams the door. End Scene Bryce is walking around downtown, when he spots an Arcade to his side.. He stops at the entrance, shrugs, and walks inside. Later... Bryce is playing a game, Pacman or the like. He loses quickly and raises his arms in protest. (Bryce): What the hell!? (An attendant walks by, and Bryce addresses him.) Yo! this game ate my tokens. (Attendant): You see that (He points to a sign.) It says: “Play at your own risk”. (He walks away, smugly.) (Bryce; whispering):You're lucky I'm one of the good guys... (Male Voice): I know what you mean, kid. Bryce turns and looks at a tall guy with shoulder length, black hair. He's wearing a gray long-sleeved shirt under a black t-shirt, jeans, and black combat boots. (Bryce): These guys rip you off, I'm Bryce. (He moves his arm forward, for a handshake.) (Young Man): (He shakes Bryce's hand.) Kevin. So what brings you here? Besides the “amazing” customer service. (Bryce): Ha ha, I got in a fight with my mom and needed some air. What about you? (Kevin): I got in a fight with my parents too. Now that was five years ago, but I don't forgive easy. (Bryce): Clearly. Why'd you run away? (Kevin): I can do things that others can't. My parents didn't like it, so I left. (Bryce): What kind of things? (Kevin): Come here, I'll show you. Kevin and Bryce walk outside and over to a forklift. Kevin puts his hand on the dashboard. He tightens his arm, and a blue electrical current flows up his arm. (Bryce): Whoa. (Kevin): That's not all. (Kevin sticks his arm out, and fires a bolt of blue energy from his arm. The energy hits the road and explodes.) Cool huh? (Bryce): I've seen cooler... (Bryce smirks at his self reference.) (Kevin): You mean those alien super heroes? (Bryce nods.) Ha! they're nothing. Compared to me, at least. A small drop ship, in the shape of Sixsix's helmet, lands in the intersection near Bryce and Kevin. Vulkanus and Sixsix exit the ship through a ramp in the back. (Vulkanus): Hand over the Infinity, and no one gets hurt! Vulkanus pulls out his gun, and Sixsix's arms shift into cannons. Bryce, Kevin, Vulkanus, and Sixsix are standing in the street, standing off. Bryce grabs Kevin's shirt on the shoulder, and pulls him into an alley near-by. (Kevin): What you do that for?! (Bryce): I have to fight these guys, but I can't let the civilians see. (Kevin): See what? (Bryce): Can you keep a secret? (Kevin nods.) Good. (He activates the Infinity.) (Kevin; as Bryce cycles through his aliens): What did you do to your watch? Bryce stops on Big Chill's hologram and smirks. He slams the Infinity down and is transformed into Tomahawk. (Tomahawk): Tomahawk?! Oh man! (He smacks his face into his palm.) Kevin, stay here. Tomahawk runs out of the ally and jump-kicks Vulkanus, throwing him into a building. He spin-kicks Sixsix and he goes flying. Tomahawk charges Vulkanus, and punches him repeatedly. Tomahawk is hit by some purple laser bullets, and flinches slightly. Tomahawk grabs Vulkanus and throws him at Sixsix. Sixsix takes to the air and fires down upon Tomahawk. Sixsix is punched by Kevin, who looks as if he's made of brick. Sixsix falls to the ground unconscious. (Tomahawk): Dude, how'd you do that? (Kevin): I'm some sort of Alien/Human hybrid. I can do a lot of stuff. (Tomahawk): Cool! End Scene Bryce and Kevin are walking through downtown, drinking smoothies. (Kevin): So, I was thinking... With our powers combined, we could totally cash in. What do you think? (Bryce): Can't say I disagree with you. You know what, we should. No one ever gives me the credit I deserve, so what the hell? Kevin smirks. End Scene Bryce and Kevin are in an abandoned subway station. (Bryce): So, what's the plan? (Kevin): There's a train, loaded with cash, that'll come through here shortly. We set up a barricade and 'Wham!' The train stops and we get cash. You turn into XLR8 and we make a clean getaway. (Bryce): But, hundreds of people will be injured, or worse. (Kevin): Tough luck, they decided to get on the train. (Bryce): Tough? Tough!? We can't just let people get hurt! We're the good guys! We prevent the people from being hurt, not inflict it ourselves! (Kevin): So what? They don't truly appreciate what you do! Look at Will Harangue and his “Harangue Nation!” They want you gone! They call you a “beacon of danger” and think you are a freak! (Bryce): That's not- They're... They don't count, alright?! I save people. The people of this city see me, the aliens, as heroes. They know what “we” do, and they want me to stay. I'm sorry, Kevin, but if you're not on my team, then you're the one I need to protect the people from! (Kevin): You gonna stop me, Watch Boy? (Bryce): (Bryce activates the Infinity.) Bet your life. (Kevin): (Kevin puts his hand on the tracks and absorbs the metal.) Bring it on. (Bryce; cycling through aliens): Everglade can take him out. (He slams the Infinity's dial down.) Transformation Sequence: Diamondhead (Diamondhead): Ah, stupid watch! Kevin charges at Diamondhead and punches him. Diamondhead blocks, then throws Kevin off. He fires off a few shards, the hit and stick in Kevin's armor. Kevin removes the shards from his skin, and tosses them down. He shifts away his metal casing and runs over to a power box. He drains the energy from it, causing the lights to go out. Diamondhead stumbles back. He looks around, failing to find his opponent. Kevin fires a blue energy bolt at Diamondhead, which bounces off and hits a wall. Kevin then rushes in and tackles Diamondhead. (Diamondhead): Get off! He grabs Kevin, and tries to throw him off. Kevin tightens his arm, and a green energy current flows up his arm. He screams, then jumps off Diamondhead's back. The lights slowly fade back on. Kevin has shifted. He has green crystals protruding from his back, his hair has turned into green crystal, and he has small shard-like protrusions on his arms. (Diamondhead): Whoa! (Kevin): I can absorb the energy emanating from your watch, meaning I can do this! (He fires off several shards.) The shards break on contact with Diamondhead's hide. Diamondhead punches the ground, sending a wave of crystal at Kevin. Kevin dodges and steps away from the tracks. A train is heard in the distance. (Kevin): Ha! Have fun dealing with that! (He runs off.) (Diamondhead): Oh man... End Scene The train is heard once again. Diamondhead waves his arm down, the crystal wave sinks back into the ground. The train approaches rapidly, barely giving Diamondhead the time to leap out of the way. He stands up, and hits the Infinity, shifting into XLR8. XLR8 dashes off in search of Kevin. XLR8 searches the city, up and down, until he finally comes across him back at the arcade. XLR8 sees Kevin, still mutated, in downtown at the arcade. He is shooting shards into the building, not pausing for any reason. XLR8 rams into him, sending him flying into a building. He crawls out, no longer mutated, his arms and back smoking. (Kevin): No! (XLR8): I guess you used up all the energy? (The Infinity symbol appears and starts flashing red. It's beeping in a 'power down' fashion) What the? XLR8 in engulfed in red light. When the light fades, Bryce is standing where XLR8 was, looking at his hands. (Bryce): Never had that happen before. (He twists the dial, but all it does is make the 'power down' noise) Come on. (Kevin): (He walks towards Bryce while absorbing metal from a piece he found on the ground.) Looks like you used up all the energy. (He picks Bryce up by his shirt) Gimme the watch, I can make it work! Bryce struggles as Kevin tries to take the Infinity off Bryce's wrist. (Bryce; struggling): I guarantee it won't come off! The face plate lights up green and begins glowing intensely, seemingly building energy. The Infinity absorbs all the energy, then releases is back out in a powerful blast. Kevin is thrown back into the building, whereas Bryce drops where he was held. Bryce and Kevin both get up, Kevin a bit more shaky than the other. (Kevin): This ain't over, Bowman! I'll get that watch, and use it to tear this city down! (Kevin runs off, jumping into a car and starting it with his powers.) (Bryce): You can try, Levin, but now I know you're coming. Bryce walks away from the scene, as police cars arrive to clean up the mess Kevin left. THE END Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman Villains *Kevin Levin *Vulkanus *Sixsix Aliens *Everglade *Big Chill *Tomahawk (accidental transformation; selected alien was Big Chill) *Diamondhead (accidental transformation; selected alien was Everglade) *XLR8 Trivia *Vulkanus attacks twice in this episode. *Bryce meets Kevin. *Bryce has his first mistransformation. *In the two mistransformations, the selected aliens were the two already used in the episode. *Kevin's energy absorption, material absorption, and energy projection are revealed in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:BBO Category:Vilgax' Quest for the Infinity Arc